Bonds of Friendship & Love
by TadaseTheKing
Summary: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, ShinoIno.Ceritanya tentang anak2 Naruto yg sekolah di sekolah yg berbeda n sekolah perempuan & laki-laki beda..
1. The Boys are here!

Hehehe aku ini author baru ya jadi mungkin ceritanya masih jelek..

The charaters by Masahi Kishimoto shueisha inc.

~Bonds of Friendship & Love~

Part 1:The Boys are here!

Ceritanya bermula dari kehidupan kodomotachi of Konoha Machi, para anak perempuan bersekolah di Konoha Chuugaku Onna no Noko, sedangkan anak laki-laki bersekolah di Konoha Chuugaku Otoko no Ko, sekarang mereka yang masih muda memasuki semester baru dan artinya semester baru, kelas baru.

Pagi hari menyambut hari semester baru Naruto Uzumaki bangun pagi dan berjalan menuju Konoha Chuugaku Otoko no Ko dengan mengatakan dalam batin "Semoga semester ini aku tidak akan sekelas sama Sasuke lagi, dia itu sangat menyebalkan!!!Huff..".

Lalu setelah sampai di sekolah dia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di gerbang duluan, Naruto kaget lalu teriak "Huuueeeeh!!!Anak ayam kenapa kau bisa sampai duluan sih, kau pasti pakai cara curang haaaa!!Aku harap aku tidak akan sekelas denganmu lagi DASAR KAU MINIKUI!!!" *Naruto julurin lidah*

"Ciih!Dikira sekelas denganmu enak apa BAKA!!!Aku menghabiskan kelas VII-ku sekelas dengamu, semoga nanti aku tidak sekelas denganmu deh!"kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung pergi ke papan pengumuman pembagian kelas nyuekin Sasuke, dalam batin Naruto bilang "Rasakan kau, dikacangin hahaha!", lanjut ke papan Naruto ngecek namanya ada di kelas VIII-3 dan dia melihat ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan SASUKE!! "WTF!!ARGGHH aku sekelas lagi ma dia!!!BODO AH LANJUT AJA KE PAPAN!!!Tetapi ada beberapa nama yang pernah kudengar tapi tidak kuketahui orangnya yaitu Neji, Shino, Rock Lee, Gaara, dan Kankurou..taw ahh gelap masuk kelas aja!" sambil menggerutu dia masuk kelas nyari tempat duduk yang jauh dari Sasuke.

Kiba teriak dari kejauhan "Hey Naruto!Duduk sama aku aja sini!", Naruto nyaut "Oke deh Kiba!!", "Hey Kiba, Naruto gak usah pake teriak napah Mendokuse banget sih kalian!?!?" bales Shikamaru, Choji diem aja sambil ngemil. "Bukan urusanmu Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto n Kiba. Lalu wali kelas mereka Kakashi Hatake datang, "Anak2 semuanya duduk ya!Perkenalkan aku wali kelas kalian tahun ini yaitu Kakashi Hatake!"

"Hei Neji, Shino senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi sudah lama kita tidak bertemu nih" kata Sasuke, "Ya kita juga senang!"sahut Neji & Shino, "Baguslah setidaknya anak2 bodoh seperti mereka tidak akan bisa menandingi CBC seperti kita(Cool Boys Community)!"

"Anak-anak kumohon tenang sedikit, sekarang saatnya memilih anggota-anggota organisasi kelas. Sekarang siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri silahkan maju ke depan hayo!!"

"Neji kau mau apa?"tanya Shino, "Mau apa lagi ya, mencalonkan diri lah!"bales Neji. "Kalau begitu aku juga deh, kau tidak ikut Shino?"kata Sasuke, "Tidak mau..."cuma begitulah jawabannya Shino. "He Naruto sepertinya si ayam mau maju tuh, biasanya kan kau tidak mau kalah kenapa tidak maju saja baka!" kata Shikamaru. "Kalau aku satu organisasi sama dia, aku malah tambah malas tahu!!"jawab Naru.

"Masa yang mencalonkan diri cuma Neji & Sasuke sih! Ayolah yang lain juga donk! Ya sudah, kalo gitu aku tunjuk y!"kata Kakashi. "Neji bakal jadi ketua kelas kita, Sasuke wakil ketua kelas, Shino jadi sekertaris 1 & Gaara jadi sekertaris 2, Kankuro jadi bendahara 1 & Shikamaru jadi bendahara 2 peringatan untuk Kankuro n Shikamaru jangan korupsi y, terakhir Naru & Kiba jadi apa ya..mungkin kalian ber-2 jadi petugas kebersihan kali ya!"kata Kakashi

"Neji ini kuberi data muridnya sekalian jadwal pelajarannya, nanti kau buat jadwal piketnya & jadwal pelajarnnya di foto copy besoknya jadwal piket kau tempel di tembok ya sementara jadwal pelajarannya kau bagikan ke semua murid y!"perintah Kakashi. "Baiklah sensei, aku akan lakukan tugasku!"balez Neji. "Baiklah perkenalan hari ini cukup sekalian, sampai besok ya!"kata Kakashi.

Pas Naruto DKK kaluer dari sekolah mereka melihat..... "Mereka murid Chuugaku Onna no Noko ya!"kata Naru...

~To Be Continued~

Next Part 2:Go Girl Powers!

Wuah pasti jelek banget deh !!!Gomenasai kalo gak bagus!

Translate = Kodomotachi:Anak-Anak

Machi:Kota

Chuugaku Onna no Noko:Sekolah Menengah Perempuan

Chuugaku Otoko no Ko:Sekolah Menengah Laki-Laki

Minikui:Jelek


	2. Go Girl Powers!

First thanks yawh buat review+saran kalian, tapi ngasih sarannya jangan mara-mara ya kan aku masih kecil..Tapi tetap Arigatou kok!

Part 2:Go Girl Powers!

Pagi hari yang cerah, dari sebuah kediaman yang lumayan besar Hinata Hyuuga bangun dari tidurnya dan segera bergegas ke sekolah. Tapi ada yang aneh dari anak ini biasanya semester baru anak-anak itu pada terlihat semangatnya, tetapi anak ini malah sebaliknya lesu gak ada semangat sama sekali.

"Duh..sebenarnya apaan sih tujuan aku sekolah, setiap kali aku sekolah dari masa aku kecil sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berbeda kebanyakan anak mengatakan kalau aku ini pendek atau moomoku mungkin aku memang pendek tapi aku bukan moomoku sudah ah biarkan saja.."

(P.S:Di sini itu beda jalan ceritanya sama di Naruto asli karena di sini adalah Kota Konoha, jadi sikap Hinata di sini sama di sana jelas-jelas beda kalo sama kan gak seru)

Sampainya di kelas belum apa-apa ada anak yang bisik-bisik ma temennya "eh kok tu anak pendek, moomoku tapi kok jalannya straight ya?!"

'Sial mentang-mentang pupil mataku warna lavender seenaknya saja bilang aku buta, dan mereka pikir mereka itu tinggi apa' batin Hinata. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri akhirnya dia duduk juga di salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong, di sebelah tempat duduknya Hinata ada Ino & Sakura sementara di belakangnya ada Tenten & Temari mereka duduk di barisan paling depan.

Setelah perkenalan selesai mereka akan memilih anggota-anggota organisasi kelas (sama aja kayak anak laki-laki), "Ok sekarang yang ingin mencalonkan diri silahkan maju!" kata Kurenai.

"Hei teman-teman kita mencalonkan diri yuk"bisik Sakura

"Boleh juga tuh!"sahut Temari, Tenten, & Ino kompak. Lalu mereka maju ke depan kelas.

"Kenapa kurang? Kalau begitu aku tentukan ya"kata Kurenai

"Tenten mungkin kau bisa jadi ketua kelas karena kau ini tegas, Sakura kau bisa jadi wakil ketua kelas, Temari sekertaris 1 & Ino sekertaris 2, dan bendaharanya adalah...siapa ya?!"Kurenai bingung

'Apapun yang kulakukan Kamisama aku tidak mau jadi bendahara deh' batin Hinata

"Oh iya Hinata kau saja yang jadi bendahara, kau kan pintar dalam berhitung" kata Kurenai

'Kamisama kenapa harus taku T_T', "Baiklah aku akan jadi bendahara kelas ini, pokoknya kalau aku korupsi aku nggak bakal tanggung jawab loh" kata Hinata agak bete

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sensei percaya padamu, nah sekarang sudah diputuskan kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar sampai jumpa besok" kata Kurenai

Pada saat mereka keluar gerbang mereka melihat anak sekolah sebelah mereka, dan ketika moment-moment itu juga Sakura & Ino jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang anak Emo yaitu Sasuke Uchiha (sebenernya bukan cuma Sakura & Ino doank, tapi banyak gadis-gadis lain juga yang udah pada ngelirik Sasuke)

"O iya Sasuke, Shino aku pergi duluan ya. Buh Bye!" Neji buru-buru cabut dari sekolah dia mau ke Konoha Toshokan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tenten seperti melupakan sesuatu, "eh girls aku cabut duluan ya, mau ke perpustakaan ingin pinjam beberapa buku sekalian mengembalikan yang kemarin itu, janee"

"Yah tu orang malah ngabur duluan, hei Sakura Ino mau pu... Lupakan saja lah"Temari nyerah liat Ino sama Sakura dari tadi nggak capek ngeliat Sasuke melulu, jadi Temari langsung pulang karena bosen dikacangin terus.

Di perpustakaan Neji lagi bawa buku banyak sambil gak ngeliat jalan, nggak taunya dia ketabrak sama Tenten "BRAKKK" *Buku pada jatuh berserakan*

"Eh maaf ya tadi aku nggak liat jalan jadinya begini ya sorry banget ya" Neji minta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok lagian cuma kecelakaan kan" bales Tenten

Terus pas mau berdiri Neji mungut buku-bukunya, seketika dia liat kartu anggota Konoha Toshokan bernama Tenten, sekolah di Konoha Onna no ko Chuugaku.

"Hei namamu benar Tenten kan?" tanya Neji

"Iya benar" jawab Tenten

"Dan kau sekolah di Onna no ko Chuugaku kan?" tanya Neji lagi

'Ni cowo nanya aku terus biarin ah, lagian dia lumayan cute kok' *dengan muka merah* "iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tenten jawab sekalian tanya balik

"Tidak hanya saja saudara sepupuku ada yang sekolah di situ" jawab Neji

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya siapa tau aku kenal sama dia?" Tenten tanya lagi (Maaf iya kalo terlalu banyak tanya jawab karena di bagian NejiTen ini lagi banyak tanya jawab)

"Tentu saja, namanya itu Hinata Hyuuga apakah kau kenal dia?" itulah jawabannya Neji terus nanya lagi deh

"OOO maksudmu itu si PEN..Maksudku si moo..maksudmu anak yang imut itu kan hehehe" Tenten mulai gugup

Habis itu mereka kenalan satu sama lain, terus mereka pulangnya jalan bareng tentunya dengan ada suatu perasaan antara satu sama lain.

~To Be Continued~

Maaf ya kalo masih sedikit karena part belakang-belakangnya panjang banget, jadi depannya kubuat lebih pendek...

Translate= Moomoku:Orang buta

Toshokan:Perpustakaan

Next Part 3:Extra Activity


End file.
